characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Ash Wednesday
Powers and Abilities Quirk Cinderember, is an Emitter type Quirk that grants the user the ability to emit and manipulate the element of ash, which can be defined as any substance that can be considered the remnants of a fire or the residue of a burnt substance. As a Quirk with more to it than meets the eye, Cinderember proves to be quite an interesting and versatile Quirk that can be tapped into by the Pro Hero, Hitomi Chiyoko. Originally, due to having a Quirk directly related to something considered to be as mundane as ashes, Hitomi was constantly told that she could never achieve in the world of heroism, and that she might as well give up and simply join the Ministry of Public Heath's attempts at removing pollutants from the atmosphere. However, Hitomi's mind was always quite set on becoming a hero from the get go, and as a result, trained in the usage of her Quirk, using the advantage that her Quirk manifested at an age much younger than most other persons. Transforming the power of ashes into an exceptionally devastating force for justice, Hitomi is considered to be a remarkably powerful heroine, due to both the raw, unrefined power of ashes becoming refined through her incredible aptitude with the utilization of this Quirk in both the areas of creativity and knowledge. Hitomi's Quirk grants her the ability to bend any form of ash to her whim, as well as produce ash from her body, alllowing her to manipulate burnt matter and quickly extinguish almost any form of fire. As a result, this makes Hitomi extraordinarily capable of handling almost any situation related to fire, as well as any villain who considers themselves to be wielders of the fire element regardless of potency. Smothering even the strongest of blazes, Hitomi can rescue individuals from a burning building in what would amount to be not longer than less than a minute, immediately extinguishing the fire and then being able to extract individuals out from the formerly burning building. Apart from just harnessing the fire-resistant, or rather the immunity to fire that her Quirk provides once used correctly, Hitomi is also capable of generating ash for herself and commanding her ash to encircle or surround an opponent, which can result in asphyxiation/suffocation, whether it may be simply enough to render an opponent unconscious, or to a great enough extent to the point where Hitomi can create mental hallucinations in the minds of Villains, causing amateur villains and henchmen to see a sight so terrifying that often times they simply give up and confess to the crime themselves, without any real sort of external persuasion by Hitomi. In addition, Hitomi can blast her opponents with sharp particles of hardened ash, dealing considerable damage both in the form of concussive force and piercing wounds that cut her opponent on a deep level, causing bleeding that quickens her ability to asphyxiate her opponents, but this is considered to be something she can be assumed to be capable of doing normally. Hitomi's true talent with this Quirk comes out through her ability to bend ash into different forms, from using it to trap her foes to effectively surfing on a platform of ash throughout the city. Hitomi can also effectively fly by generating a large enough mass of ash underneath her body that she can use to fly through the sky at beakneck speeds, and immense sharpneness of each particle of ash she manipulates is considered to be able to assist her in obliterating almost any defense and breaking down the fortresses or buildings of villains. Hitomi has been seen conjuring whirlwinds of ash to devastate her opponents, commanding her ash to swirl around incredibly quickly and suck in her opponents while using her ash to defeat them. in fact, Hitomi's skill is such that she can create the whirlwind, drag villains inside, and immediately then use her ash to imobilize them andd handing them over to the police in a short period of time. In addition, however, Hitomi can also use the properties of ash as holding heat tro scald and greatly injure her opponents. Even when creating solid barriers and walls, attacks can be incinerated and grinded into dust if the opponent is not careful, at which point Hitomi's own skill will have to stop the motion of the ash within these barriers. However, as a Quirk assumed by her doctor to have come about through a Quirk Marriage, or some sort of fusion between an Ash related quirk and a fire related quirk that both exist at some point in her ancestry, which adds an entirely new aspect of power to her Quirk, cinders.